


墙上月

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 月光开始的时候，还不知道今晚的夜色是哪支舞。屋里进了风，是他要来的日子。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	墙上月

月光开始的时候，还不知道今晚的夜色是哪支舞。屋里进了风，是他要来的日子。

这是习惯。王子异将手抚了上去，像抚一匹猛虎，蔡徐坤滚烫的皮肤轻颤，嘴唇呓语，正做着年轻的梦。室内一片暗蓝的波光。他用身体贴近王子异，心口煨着寂静火热，雪白的胸膛露出来。

车站留给王子异湿润、丝滑浓郁的烟味，被他携着，带回闷热，朦胧，上锁的出租屋，远方开动的火车灯光长长、慢慢地掠过。窗户上的影子飘摇，像枕着头颅的胳膊，依偎睡去的情人。

王子异用指尖将他扣子解开，动作很轻，希望他身上的烟味不要惊扰他的睡眠。其实是无用功，再过一会儿他会将他反复亲吻且抱紧，但他现在依然这样做，因为他爱他，或者是温柔下面藏着浓重的情欲。

蔡徐坤身体陷入蚕丝被，暗色柔软床单绣满波斯大丽菊，显得他更加白。王子异跪在他两腿中间，拉开藏在床被里的一线盈白脚踝，俯下身看男孩沉睡时脸颊的痣，手指从眼睫落到微微张开的嘴唇上。风把窗帘吹起来，这让他闻起来有茶花和洗发露的味道。

而王子异沾满风尘地，轻轻吻了他。

早些时候蔡徐坤又喝酒，床头的高脚杯口有水渍，他在熟睡时身体都有些发烫，足踝就依偎在他掌心，难得乖巧，这是每个月一次的日子。夜空一轮明月，窗户敞着，风不再吹了，天鹅绒窗帘上的小孔就静止下来。月光透过来投在墙上，指甲盖大小的光晕，幽幽浮动。他从未见过这样美的东西。

王子异的手探进蔡徐坤光裸的下体，轻车熟路摸到他腿心渗水的花穴，用手指拨开两瓣阴唇，露出里面软烂的粉肉——不知道他做了什么好梦，女屄湿淋淋地不成样子。他慢慢插，拇指摁着花蒂头揉搓，穴道很快被他插地到处淌水，服帖的吸附在他手指上。蔡徐坤嘤咛一声，然而没有醒，王子异知道他今天是不会醒了，手指抽出来时汁水四溢，蔡徐坤长长喘息，睫毛落在眼下细小的痣，唇瓣翕动，糜烂的穴口张合。

王子异于是俯身很用力的吻他，舌尖压在一起，严丝合缝，有些唾液顺着嘴角滑下来，又被悉心舔走。蔡徐坤面色潮红，肉芽躺在柔软小腹上，马眼控制不住的渗水。王子异解开裤子，粗大鸡巴弹出来，高高竖在腿间，龟头在蔡徐坤硬挺的阴蒂上顶了几下，将他两只腿弯卡在腰间，才终于对着软嫩的穴口插进去。

他的屄显现出一种情动的洋红色，紧紧夹着，却很熟悉他这根的尺寸和形状，挺入时几乎没什么阻碍。蔡徐坤昏睡时很乖，细白的腿敞着，被完全操开了，淫水淌地整只软嫩的屁股瓣都是，任凭坚硬的肉棒在肿胀湿润的屄里抽动。他仰着脖子，似乎享受这个淫乱不堪的梦，并且以为只是梦，黑发因为过于紧绷而湿润地黏在眼角，锁骨沁满汗水。

蔡徐坤身体更像是女人，甚至胸脯也稍有少女似的弧度，乳尖颤巍巍地一点红，被舌尖粗糙地舔过，留下水痕。他偏过头挤出甜腻而哑的呻吟，是很喜欢的样子，王子异一再低下去含住，将他摁在凶狠的鸡巴与床笫之间，口腔滚热，舌尖湿滑地绕着乳尖打转。

王子异向里很深地操干他，抽送时甚至有水液飞溅出来，他被插到臀腿战栗，两瓣软肉被磨得发烫，颜色艳红，浸着淫魅的水光，闷在空气里难以自抑地一抖一抖。这是高潮前兆，王子异几乎将他乳头咬破，两颗山樱桃肿胀地挺立着，快流奶的样子。蔡徐坤发出粘稠的小声呻吟，身体内部湿软温热，痉挛着绞住王子异的阴茎，缠绵的含住它。他骨骼情色地伸展，下身与王子异的肉刃水意淋漓的交缠在一起。

他的手指握住蔡徐坤被操地一甩一甩的性器，指腹蹭去极粉顶端渗出的黏液，从下而上的缓慢撸动，蔡徐坤可怜地被他玩到颤抖，高潮来的不痛不痒，扭动衬衫下柔软的腰身，阴茎淌出白浊，整个人都被打湿，像从水里捞出来。王子异吻他脸颊那颗浅褐色的痣，粗重地喘息起来，又将他湿漉的唇吮到红肿，折着蔡徐坤瘦长的两条腿，向深处狠狠撞了几下才跳着射在里面。

抽出来的时候精液混着淫水涌出来，粉嫩的屄泛出深红色泽，软穴乖觉地并起来含住那些水液，一颤一颤地，看上去楚楚可怜。蔡徐坤几乎软在床上，无力地敞着腿，眼睫因绵长的高潮而微颤，有种不知廉耻的疲倦美丽。

王子异穿好衣服，没有走，在他屋里点了一支烟，慢慢抽起来。他在车站学到的坏习惯。其实也不常抽，他不喜欢，只是点着，看那些灰蓝色的烟雾消失在夜晚，笨拙地染脏蔡徐坤干净的身体。

他很安静地凝视墙上的光影与窗外月亮，最后用抽过烟的嘴唇吻了一下他额头。

他走后蔡徐坤才慢慢醒转，眼睛还带着一点点的红，目光潋滟仿佛没有漫长倦怠期。他伸着手指把阴道里那些精水抠出来，舔干净，又插进肿胀的穴里搅动。出租屋里烟味未散，他侧着，揉搓阴蒂，乳头在床单上磨蹭，分不清是痛或是痒。他在自慰时嗅了一下，高潮就猛地降临，腿根打着颤夹紧手指，失禁般快感侵袭他，前端一股股淌稀薄的水。

他泪腺浅，刚才被舔干净的泪水又流出来，抽动鼻尖攫取空气里的一点爱意。傻傻的。他说，接着把自己裹进被子里。

明天、明天再见到他，又要装成不知道的样子了。

Fin.


End file.
